


Path 19 (yet frailest)

by daisyillusive (bluedreaming), newlyentwined (bluedreaming)



Series: From Sleep [4]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/daisyillusive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/newlyentwined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He nuzzles closer into Jeongguk's shoulder for just a moment before pulling back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path 19 (yet frailest)

 

The dream is thinnest at the edges, frayed fabric floating up in the wind, the shimmering layer of something else beyond. When Jinyoung pauses, waits with his eyes half-focused, he can see through to the next layer, maybe even the layer beyond that.

Everything is connected, not by doors but by corners, the seams between rooms. He presses his palms to the plaster wall and feels the heartbeat of a different place, the tracery of chromosomes threading around each other. The paint on this wall smells like lavender, a memory he can't quite place.

If the past is a distant country, the dream is next place, reached by slipping sideways. Jinyoung's eyelashes flutter—

"Hey," Jeongguk says, shifting, and Jinyoung can feel his shoulder beneath his cheek. Light is filtering through his eyelashes as he opens them, blinking to get used to the brightness. The cotton of Jeongguk's shirt smells like lavender and something else.

 _Plaster_ , he thinks, but the texture beneath his fingers is the softened roughness of Jeongguk's jeans, ragged holes torn in the knees.

"You still sleeping?" Jeongguk continues, but there's an undercurrent to his voice, and Jinyoung knows he's not really asking. The sound of the train swims into focus, metal wheels running over metal rails, air brushing past and spiralling off in windy gusts behind them. He feel it as they begin to slow, as the metal bones of the train protest, groaning against the pressure.

"Maybe you're sleeping too," he says, a lightness in his chest that he hasn't felt for a while, and nuzzles closer into Jeongguk's shoulder for just a moment before pulling back. The seats of the train aren't narrow but compared to being outside beneath the sun, everything feels small. Jinyoung wants to be outside, feel the cool air on his face.

"Can I trade you?" he asks, even though they're nearing the station. Jeongguk gives him a quiet look and then nods, standing up in the narrow space between the seats so Jinyoung can slide over and open the window.

 

The water pooling around his ankles is cool, toes digging deeper into the sand. Far in the distance, Jinyoung can hear the sounds of children playing, adults scolding, but the sound is muffled and he's not quite sure if the separation is in time or space. It doesn't really matter anyway. The water is cool but not cold and, after a moment's reflection, Jinyoung wades out further into the waves.

"Be careful of the undertow," he hears, the voice familiar. Jinyoung nods, letting himself tilt backwards until he's floating on the surface, sun warm on his bare arms and face.

The current tugs, carrying him towards the beach with the waves, back out to sea again. The paths of the dream drift. Everything is connected, not by doors but by ripples in the water. Jinyoung spreads his fingers and feels the molecules whispering to him, stories from somewhere else.

Above, a red kite swoops against the blue of the sky.

 


End file.
